


From darkness to light

by Aragorn_II_Elessar



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Episode: s07e18 Dirty Girls, F/F, First Kiss, Post-Episode: s07e22 Chosen, Post-Season/Series 07 Finale, Post-Season/Series Finale, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:53:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28877514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aragorn_II_Elessar/pseuds/Aragorn_II_Elessar
Summary: Willow and Faith talk while travelling from LA to Sunnydale, and find out they actually have a lot in common.
Relationships: Faith Lehane/Willow Rosenberg
Comments: 9
Kudos: 9





	From darkness to light

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Buffyverse or anything else you may recognize
> 
> So decided to do a pairing I haven't done before, that being Willow/Faith. I think these two would work only after the events of Buffy Season 6 though, not before that.
> 
> So anyway, Willow/Kennedy never happened in this, because Willow was clearly uncomfortable with Kennedy's advances, then 3 episodes later suddenly does a 180 and responds to them, right. And Kennedy isn't even her type, Tara and Oz were, since they are pretty similar people aside from some differences. Did I forget anything? Right. FUCK KENNEDY!
> 
> And for this one-shot's purposes, Faith/Robin won't happen either, since Robin jumped from Buffy to Faith real fast, plus he just seems to have an unhealthy obsession with Slayers due to his mom being one. Even killing Spike was about his mommy issues really, which is why it was hard for me to actually feel empathy for him in that moment. And if I don't feel empathy for someone taking revenge over their dead mom, then there's a huge problem with how that character's being written. Faith deserves better than him.
> 
> Anyway, hope all enjoy.

Willow and Faith were on their way to Sunnydale, Willow driving with Faith sitting next to her in the car. Willow had returned Angel's soul in LA, and then Faith had agreed to come with her to Sunnydale to help out against the First Evil.

"You think the others would accept me after what I did?" Faith asked Willow. "I mean, I could still be 'all evil Faith' in their eyes."

"Well, they accepted me after what I did", Willow told her.

"What did you do, Red?" Faith asked out of curiosity. "It can't be worse than what I did."

"It almost was", Willow shrugged.

"What happened?" Faith asked.

"I was with someone, she was the love of my life", Willow explained to Faith, who wasn't surprised over Willow being with a woman either, since she did seem to have a thing for both the genders, and Faith did too, so she could notice it in others. "Then she was killed."

Willow had a tear rolling down her cheek as Faith started. "I'm sorry, Red, I didn't-"

"No its fine, you didn't know", Willow assured. "Anyway, I was angry, and wanted him to hurt the way I did. So I skinned him alive."

"Whoa! Really?" Faith asked, cringing, mostly because she couldn't imagine Willow of all people doing that. "You…you skinned a guy alive? You?"

"I did", Willow said with a nod.

"Promise me you won't skin me alive if I piss you off", Faith said as Willow chuckled.

"But it wasn't the end of that, Giles tried to stop me with his magic, but I absorbed it, and then I felt the emotions of the whole world. You know what my response was to that?"

Faith sat silently, waiting for Willow to answer it.

"I tried to destroy the world", Willow revealed, and Faith's eyes widened. She couldn't believe it! The smart but shy, diminutive Willow trying to destroy the world?

"Things really did change while I was holed up there", Faith commented. "So, why didn't you?"

"Xander", Willow said, still grateful to him for having been there for her in that moment. "He told me he loved me, and reminded me of something that had happened when we were kids. His love for me brought me back, he saved me."

"Angel saved me", Faith told her, now feeling a kinship with her in this moment.

"So if they could accept me, they can accept you too, I assure you", Willow told her as she looked at her for a moment before turning back to the road. "Even if they won't, I do accept you."

"Thanks Red. I don't deserve it, but thanks", Faith said with a genuine smile. "It means a lot."

"I didn't deserve to be forgiven either, but I was, and you can be too", Willow assured her.

"Guess we made it back from the darkness", Faith said with a shrug and smile.

"Yeah, from darkness back to light", Willow agreed as they reached closer to Sunnydale.

* * *

Few weeks later, LA

After the destruction of Sunnydale, the Scooby Gang had decided to stop with Team Angel in the Hyperion at LA before they would go to London.

Willow heard some arguing as Faith walked in, standing near her with a sigh.

"What's the matter?" Willow asked.

"B and Angel", Faith shrugged. "She doesn't like that he's gonna run Wolfram and Hart now."

"Well, I don't like it either, but I think he and the rest can handle it much better than the people who used to run it", Willow said.

"Yeah, but B isn't really in the mood for it", Faith shrugged. "You know, I like her and all that, but her morality is kind of simple. There's good, and there's evil for her and Xan man both."

"But of course, things aren't that simple", Willow said and Faith nodded. "I mean, we both know that."

"We do, I think B will figure it out one day, but she can never understand exactly what it's like for us, because she has never lived through something like it", Faith told Willow. "Though at least she trusts me again. She told me to hold the line when she got hurt."

"You two have come a long way from when you were mortal enemies, haven't you?" Willow asked.

"Yeah, you have too, you know? From trying to destroy the world", Faith said with a smirk and Willow nodded, not disagreeing.

"So from darkness back to light is true then", Willow said.

"Looks like it", Faith agreed as they both were now inches apart, and suddenly ended up kissing each other, getting lost into it as they closed their eyes before parting, a little breathless.

"I'm sorry, Red", Faith apologized. "I didn't mean to-"

"I returned it, remember?" Willow reminded and Faith froze.

"Right", Faith nodded. "I remember. So, you like me too?"

"I guess", Willow said. "I mean, that night when we were driving and sharing experiences, I felt we were similar, and then I started thinking more about you."

"Funny, it happened to me too", Faith told Willow. "What about Kennedy?"

"Oof! Screw her, she keeps coming onto me, I'm not interested. A while ago I threatened to teleport her to a public place naked if she came onto me again", Willow said as the two chuckled.

"Nothing more than what she deserves", Faith smirked. "But are you sure you wanna do this? I mean, you lost the love of your life."

"I know, and I still love her, I always will, she was the best of us", Willow said as she looked at Faith. "And she would want me to move on and be happy, you know?"

"You think you can be happy with me?" Faith asked.

"Wouldn't know till I try, right?" Willow asked and Faith nodded.

"Guess we can try then, Red", Faith smirked as the two ended up kissing each other again, grasping each other by the back of the heads, starting a proper relationship finally.

**Author's Note:**

> And we're done. I'm not that good at romance, though I've improved from my earlier days, but still not too good at it.
> 
> Actually, what am I good at? I'm kind of having trouble assessing my strengths and weaknesses in fanfiction writing. I'd love it if you people tell me what you think are my strengths and weaknesses, only those who have known me for quite a while that is. I'd appreciate it. Thanks a lot people.
> 
> Anyway, hope everyone enjoyed and see you all next time with some other update. Stay safe from the coronavirus ya all!


End file.
